deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Credit Shop
The Credit Shop sells exclusive, limited release items, and normal items. However, the items are not bought with in-game money. Users must use credits to buy items from the Credit Shop. The Credit Shop sells some of the rarest items in the game. While most can and have been found, it is much easier to buy them from the Credit Shop. While items can be bought in the Credit Shop, there are some which can only be found in the inner city, like food, medication, misc items, as well as some weapons and armours. The Items available in the shop are: *Credits *Gold Membership *Miscellaneous Services & Limited Edition Equipment *Low Level Equipment, encompasses the 10-20 Credit range. *Medium Level Equipment, encompasses the 50-100 Credit range. *High Level Equipment, encompasses the 200-750 Credit range. *Elite Level Equipment, encompasses the 1,000-3,000 Credit range. *Epic Level Equipment, encompasses the 1,000-4,000 Credit range. *Clothing *Ammunition Some changes were made on 01/11/2011 and the Credit Shop prices were changed, and the GAU-19 was "temporarily" removed. All levels of equipment bought from the Shop are Master Crafted with a 4/4/4 stat bonus for weapons, and a 10/10 stat bonus for armour. Credits You can buy credits from here Credits can be sold and bought in the marketplace, and are required to buy items or services from the Credit Shop. Gold Membership The shop also sells the exclusive "Gold Membership" at a recurring fee $7.95 a month, or a one time discounted fee for the larger 6 and 12 month bundles. It can be bought from here. Miscellaneous Services The shop sells stat resets for 200 credits. The Shop also sells a Surgeon service (appearance and sex reset) for 200 credits, as well as a Profession Change (class, stats, sex, and appearance reset) for 1000 credits. Limited Edition Items The Shop occasionally sells limited edition items that are only available for a short period of time. For information regarding these items see the Special Gear and Miscellaneous Items articles. Other Important Info About The Shops And Credits If you purchase credits or Gold Membership, the auto account deletion is terminated on your account, so you won't lose your account ever. This only works if you purchased them after August of 2008. It does not matter how many credits you have bought or if you run out. This only works if you buy credits straight from Dead Frontier though. Buying credits from another player will not have the same effect. Elite Shop The Shop also contains a mysterious section called the Elite Shop. Currently the Elite Shop is the only place to buy the powerful Dusk weapons; the Dusk Razor, Dusk Kris, Dusk Saw, Dusk Enforcer, Dusk Carbine, Dusk SMG, Dusk Launcher, Dusk Striker, Dusk MAG and the armours, Dusk Mesh and Dusk Reactive and these items are bought with in-game money. It is only available to the top survivors and player killers of a given week and to all players that have reached level 200. There is also an option to buy a Dusk Helmet, which currently has no known effect on the player besides cosmetic changes. For a full list of the items available in the Elite Shop see this article. Extra Items & Special Services There are some items and features that are not available at the current credit shop. These items may appear in the future, but currently they can be only obtained by sending a support request with the required number of credits in-hand. Information quoted from here. Ghost Ammo Cost: 8000 credits Ghost Ammo (known as GA) gives you 15,000 rounds of the ammo of your choice a day, every day (except grenade rounds which is 7,500 rounds a day). Each new day starts at 08:00 am GMT (03:00 am EST). Please note that you'll have to wait until the start of the first new day before you'll get your first batch of ammo. Also, for a cost of 500 credits, Ghost Ammo may be changed from one kind of ammo to another. Account Name Change Cost: 1000 credits This allows you change your account name. Obviously you can't choose a name that is already taken by another account. Credit Shop Prices & Discounts The credit shop sells a variety of items. Mainly equipment, weapons and ammunition. This is a list of all current shop item offers, and the discounts for Gold Members for each of them. Every current weapon comes with +4/+4/+4 and armour with +10/+10 bonuses when bought through the shop, which represents a semi-godcraft. Ammunition comes stacks of 9,999 for all ammo, wether it be pistol, shotgun, rifle, or grenades. Pistol ammo (.32, .357, 9mm, .38, .40, .45, .50) costs 30 credits per stack. Shotgun (20 gauge, 16 gauge, and 12 gauge) costs 60 credits per stack. Rifle (5.5, 7.5, 9, and 12.7) costs 80 credits per stack. Grenade costs 120 credits per stack. These stacks only take up one inventory space a piece, and are non-tradable. GMs do not get discounts. Category: Gameplay